Battle of the Titans
by The Dark Deceiver
Summary: When the Destroyer awakens, it's immense power awakens and gets the attention of something even more powerful then itself. Soon two great beings will be drawn in a vicious battle with only one goal in mind: The death of the other.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**_ You know_ _drill, I don't own anything in this fanfic, yada yada. Merry Christmas everyone!_

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>The Behemoth woke from its slumber at the bottom of the ocean. It sensed something powerful awakening and growing stronger with each passing minute. Its strength was already close to the Behemoth's own, and the source was coming from a small island far from any major land.<p>

The Behemoth rose from its resting place and swam to the surface of the ocean. Its mighty head broke through and it rose to its full height. Shaking its head, the Behemoth made its way towards the island with one purpose: To seek out this strange creature that threatened its land with its growing power, and destroy it.

The Behemoth's spines glowed blue for a brief moment then died down. Its tail lashed out into the sea, causing massive waves to crash down in every direction. A challenger had appeared to confront the Behemoth, and it was ready to accept it!

* * *

><p>Clare looked up at the Destroyer, which had taken the form of the statue of the twin goddesses, Teresa and Clare. However unlike the statue which was a work of art and beauty, this form was twisted and horrible to look at. It towered over the mountains, an ominous and forbidding thing to behold.<p>

"So, this is the form you wished for at the end..." She said to it, backing away slowly. Suddenly, as she sensed the nearby Yoki of Deneve and Helen, the Destroyer's mouths opened, and a ring encircled its heads like a halo.

She suddenly felt horror at what was about to happen and dashed away as fast as she could. However for all her speed, she did not get away fast enough. The Destroyer let loose its attack: Thousands of long spike-like projectiles shot out in every direction. Clare's eyes widened as more then a few of them were shot in the direction she was trying to escape.

She dodged out of the way violently, barely missing the projectiles. They crashed into the trees and rocks everywhere but none hit her. Hastily she checked the Yoki of her fellow warriors, only to breathe a sigh of relief: None of her friends had been hit. She increased her speed and sped towards them, determined to get them out of the line of fire before the next round shot out.

* * *

><p>Raki was on his knees panting heavily. His right arm clutched his left shoulder in pain, due to the two small projectiles sticking out of it. He had not been expecting to see some...monstrosity to come bursting out of the crushed house where a person has been inside it. Priscilla had grabbed him and yanked him out of the way as the thing lunged at them. It soared past them and attacked one of the villagers, killing them. Raki had swung his broadsword at its head, neatly cleaving it off.<p>

However smaller projectiles shot out of the stump and hit the villagers, buildings, and Raki. As he sunk to his knees in pain, he watched in horror as the villagers began mutating into more of the monstrosities which began attacking everything they saw. Ignoring his pain, Raki picked up his sword and began hacking the monsters apart. However for each limb he cut off, for each slash he made on them, more small projectiles shot out.

Priscilla suddenly grabbed him and tossed him behind her as the projectiles filled her body while Raki looked on in horror. Suddenly the projectiles shot out of her. However something different was about her. She was no longer the little girl that Raki had been traveling with. She now looked like a young woman. She stared at the monsters with disinterest.

"I have no time for this. I found the scent I've been looking for." She said quietly and suddenly was right beside them. Her arms shot out and she tore the monsters apart. She stood there in silence for a minute, with only the sound of Raki's panting filling the air. She began to walk off when Raki called out to her.

"Wait! Priscilla!" She stopped and looked back at him, the same look of disinterest on her face. "You found the scent you had been searching for...what do you mean?" He asked her, trying hard to control his breathing. Priscilla smiled.

"Just what I said. I've always been searching for the faint scent that clung to you."

Raki looked at her for a minute before speaking: "The faint scent...that clung to me?"

"But such a small scent that that appeared to vanish when we met, I smelled it just a little, and by now it has completely disappeared. But when those things that are sticking into you pierced me, I felt that scent clearly. It told me that what I'm looking for those things came flying from."

"So I no longer have any use for you. I'm going to head over there now." She said with a small smile, though it was anything but friendly.

Raki looked at her, then said: "Let me ask you one thing. That scent that clung to me, what does it smell of?"

"Who knows? I want to know that as well. No idea since it disappeared over time. I'm pretty certain that it's not the smell of you or your blood relatives."

Raki gave a small growl as the veins in his shoulder bulged and the pain increased. He knew he didn't have much time left, judging by what happened to the villagers that were hit by the projectiles.

Priscilla looked at him as he struggled. It was evident even to her that he was in pain. She smirked and began walking towards him.

"Well, alright. It seems that I will finally arrive at the source of the scent that I have been looking for. It's because you have guided me this far."

Suddenly she was behind him. Raki's eyes grew wide as he turned his head slowly to stare into her eyes.

"I should express my gratitude." She finished, raising her arm, posed to drive it into his back.

* * *

><p>The projectiles flew far and fast. Though some of them hit the island in many places, some of them went farther, to the edge of it. The Behemoth had just made it to the island when the Destroyer released them, and was hit by them.<p>

The Behemoth roared in pain and anger that echoed throughout the island. The projectiles stuck into its flesh and the parasites began to try to take over the Behemoth. Suddenly they all shriveled up and died, then fell off it.

The Behemoth roared once again, louder this time and more defiant. It could see the creature in the distance. The Behemoth's eyes narrowed as it sized up it's enemy. It certainly looked much different then anything the Behemoth had fought before, but that made no difference. Big or small, powerful or weak, they all fell to the Behemoth's wrath. This new enemy had attacked first, and had managed to hurt the Behemoth, and now it would pay with its life.

* * *

><p>Clare, Deneve and Helen had just finished surviving the onslaught of the Destroyer's parasites when suddenly they heard a loud roar. It was unlike anything they ever heard of, and it filled them with terror.<p>

"W-what was THAT?" Helen asked, trying to stop herself from shaking. "I don't know..." Deneve replied, looked everywhere for the source.

Clare stood there, looking off into the distance. "It wasn't the Destroyer, that much I know." She said softly. Helen and Deneve looked at her, silent questions on their lips.

"Let's get away from here." Helen said. "I do NOT want to be around if whatever that thing was that we heard decides to come this way." Deneve agreed and Clare stood there for a short minute before nodding and all three took off for the mountains. What they did not know however was that by doing that, they were about to give themselves a full view of a creature much more horrifying then any Awakened Being, Yoma or even the Destroyer.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to everyone on the island, an old man watched everything that was happening from the safety of the mountains. He had been seen once before, in a forest, near a lake, and ultimately in a jail cell in a city on land far away. Years ago he had warned the people the danger that had come due to them choosing to forget the horrors committed during a war, and the terror and horror that rose to destroy all in it's path in the year 1954.<p>

Now he watched as the Behemoth walked onto the shore of the island, intent on destroying the Destroyer. It had returned once again, but this time to challenge the new creature that had appeared.

* * *

><p>The Behemoth reached the mountains and gave off another roar, signaling everything nearby of it. It then began to make its way towards the Destroyer, ready to fight. Out of the corner of its eye it saw some of the same insects that had caused its transformation, but it ignored them. There were only three and they couldn't do anything to it. And it was focused on only one thing: The creature in front of it.<p>

* * *

><p>"W-WHAT IS THAT THING!" Helen yelled loudly, staring in horror at the monster that had just appeared. Deneve could only shake her head at the sight of it. All three Claymores could do nothing but look on in awe, terror and horror at the massive creature that made it's way to the Destroyer.<p>

Its size was incredible! It was only slightly smaller then the Destroyer! It walked on two massive legs, each foot large enough to crush even the tallest building in Rabona. It had what looked like jagged fins on its back that were a dirty looking silverish-white in color and its tail was long and powerful.

Its head was held high on a powerful neck and its face was long, like a lizard's with a mouth full of sharp teeth the size of trees. It's skin was charcoal black and it had claws on it's feet and hands, which were attached to short but powerful looking arms. There was a massive scar on its chest, as though it had a hole blown in it and it had healed over and scars all over its body.

But its eyes were what held the Claymores' gaze the most. Orange eyes that were intelligent and animal-like at the same time. Eyes that burned with hate, but also held cunning. Eyes that possessed an eternal fire, burning with rage and power.

The Behemoth was filled with an energy that surpassed any and every Awakened Being, Yoma and Claymore ever to grace the island. Clare trembled. Its power was far greater then even Priscilla's! If this monster turned on the inhabitants of this land, then there would be no possible way to stop it.

"I-is it an Awakened Being? DO THEY EVEN GET THAT BIG?" Helen demanded to no one in particular, watching the beast all the while. Clare shook her head, terror taking away any words she might have had.

"No." Said a voice behind them, making them jump and spin around, drawing their swords. There stood an old man in strange clothing wearing a strange hat, staring at the Behemoth.

"This monster is not what you call an Awakened Being. It is far greater then anything alive on this earth."

"You...you know about this...thing?" Deneve asked, alternating her gaze between the old man and the Behemoth. The man nodded then spoke one word:

"Godzilla."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> _Heh, how's THAT for a prologue? There's much more to come, so be ready! Oh, one more thing: The Godzilla in this is the same one from the movie Godzilla Tokyo S.O.S. This story actually is supposed to take place a year after the events of the movie, and I recommend everyone to watch it.  
><em>

_Well, I hope you enjoy this!_


	2. Chapter One: The Behemoth's Name

**Chapter One: The Behemoth's name**

* * *

><p>"G-Godzilla?" Helen asked the man, staring at him. "That's its name?" The old man only nodded and watched as Godzilla got ready to battle the Destroyer. The three Claymores stared at him a little longer then turned to watch the upcoming battle.<p>

Godzilla stopped and stared at the Destroyer. It hadn't moved since he had roared his challenge. He stared at it for a minute, then decided to make the first move.

His dorsal fins began to glow blue and the air around his mouth began to burn. Just as the power threatened to burst out, he opened his mouth and released it! The Atomic Breath came bursting from his mouth and blazed towards the Destroyer.

Suddenly the halo around its heads filled up with projectiles and it fired them, ignoring Godzilla. Godzilla turned his head at the last moment and aimed his Atomic Breath at the projectiles that were shooting off in all directions.

He managed to destroy well over half of them before closing his mouth and cutting off the power that swelled in his throat. He glared at the Destroyer and began to make his way towards it.

* * *

><p>Dae watched in horrid fascination as the Behemoth made its way towards the Destroyer. The beast's power was incredible to say the least!<p>

"I simply MUST capture that thing alive!" He said feverishly to himself as he watched the Behemoth's dorsal fins glow blue and let loose another blast of it's breath.

"Capture Gojira? Alive? You MUST be joking."

Dae froze, then slowly turned the right side of his face around to see a man standing off to the side. He had black hair, and was dressed in simple clothing, with a white lab coat over them.

The man had an eye patch over his right eye and his remaining eye was fixed on the Behemoth. Dae guessed that the man was a doctor or scientist but that was not what drew his attention.

"You called that thing...Gojira...didn't you? Which means you know about it correct?"

The man nodded, still watching the Behemoth. "Yes I did. That is his name: Gojira. Other translations call him Godzilla: King of the Monsters. The Destruction god. Fury, wrath and power incarnate. Mankind's greatest folly, creation, and ally."

The more Dae heard, the more obsessed with capturing the Behemoth he became. If what this man said was true, then this Behemoth, this...Godzilla, was far more powerful then anything the Organization had EVER created, and would ever create.

With this Behemoth, they would finally have the power to WIN the war! The man, as if sensing Dae's thoughts suddenly gave a short bitter laugh, causing Dae to look back briefly at him before turning to watch Godzilla.

"Capture Gojira? You will never be able to capture him. You might as well ask the Sun to stop shining, or the Rain to stop falling. You would have better luck in convincing a Yoma to stop eating meat or a Claymore to settle down and start a family."

Dae listened to the man, surprised. He knew about Yoma and Claymores, and yet he was obviously not from the island! Dae then grinned, and turned his left side of his face, the disfigured side, to look at him.

"So you're saying it's impossible." It was not a question. The man looked at Dae and gave a small sad smile.

"You guessed right."

The man fell silent and continued to watch the battle. Dae's interest in Godzilla had only skyrocketed after hearing that. He wanted to capture Godzilla so badly he almost took off for the Organization's headquarters right there to organize a party to capture it. But he managed to resist the impulse.

"So, if all you say is true, why is Godzilla here?" He waited for a while for the answer, and finally it came.

"He was challenged. By that abomination." Dae raised his only eyebrow at this, but stayed silent. He felt that the man wasn't done talking yet, and he was right.

"When that creature awakened, Gojira felt its presence. To Gojira, this thing that does not think, feel or care, is a challenge to him. This Destroyer does nothing but destroy everything until there is nothing left to destroy. Gojira has been challenged so he is here for once purpose, one goal: To destroy the Destroyer."

Dae was fascinated beyond belief. His questions done for now, he turned to watch as Godzilla attacked the Destroyer. So absorbed was he with Godzilla, that he did not hear the man mutter very quietly:

"I should know about Gojira. My creation killed him and I chose to die with him to prevent that weapon from ever being used by man..."

* * *

><p>Clare, Helen and Deneve watched in horrid wonder as Godzilla blasted the Destroyer again and again with his breath, then move in close to attack it with his claws, teeth and tail. The Destroyer had holes in it, gashes all over its bodies, and it still continued to do nothing but shoot projectiles out of its halo.<p>

"I-incredible." Helen said in awe. "The power emitting from it surpasses anything we've ever seen!" Deneve was staying calm for the most part.

"I wonder...why did it come here? Why is it attacking that thing? It just doesn't make sense."

Clare said nothing, but she could feel it. The Destroyer was in pain, despite its outward appearances. Rafaela's memories contained many things, but this creature called Godzilla wasn't in them.

"Hey, old man, think you can answer some questions for us?" Helen asked, turning around. However to her surprise, the old man wasn't there. "Wha-?" Helen said in shock.

"Where did he go? There's no way he could walk away that fast, and there's nowhere to hide around here!" They looked around but couldn't find him. Suddenly a roar caught their attention and they jerked around to see Godzilla give one last blast of his Atomic Breath.

The force of it tore the Destroyer in half, and both bodies began to fall in opposite directions as the entire thing began to crumble.

"It did it! That thing, Godzilla, killed that other thing!" Helen cried in excitement.

"No." Clare said in a whisper. "It's not over yet." Helen and Deneve both looked at Clare in confusion.

Then they noticed that Godzilla only roared once, and it did not sound like one of triumph, even though they didn't know what that would sound like. Indeed Godzilla was still standing there, glaring at the Destroyer as it fell to the ground.

Suddenly the left body's eyes turned and looked at Godzilla. Its bodies began to change shape and merge together, forming a shapeless mass of black that swirled around Godzilla.

Godzilla growled at the thing and watched it, waiting for it to act. And act it did. In a sudden move, the black mass surged forward and surrounded Godzilla. Everything it touched withered and died instantly. Then it touched Godzilla's skin.

Godzilla let out a roar of anger and pain and began to blast at the Destroyer as it surged around him.

The second round had begun!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>_Now things are starting to get more exciting lol! I was originally going to use a OC to talk to Dae, but I didn't like how it turned out, and I figured that it would be better for Dr. Serizawa_ _to be a little OOC then to have someone who has nothing to do with either Godzilla or Claymore._

_And yes, the good doctor is a Ghost, naturally. I decided to have him and the old man, who is Isayama from Godzilla GMK, connected to Godzilla in a way, and it fits anyway. So basically their souls are bound to Godzilla._ _I'm also trying to make this seem like cannon, but with Godzilla in the mix as well._


	3. Chapter Two: Stunning Revelations

**Chapter Two: Stunning revelations**

* * *

><p>Godzilla's anger was steadily rising. The Destroyer surged around him in its shapeless black form, killing everything it touched.<p>

While it did not kill Godzilla, he was being hurt every time it touched him, and small chunks of flesh were ripped off him. This enemy was indeed unlike anything Godzilla ever fought before and he was slowly getting fed up with the battle.

His roar rang out across the land, and he charged up his Atomic Breath and fired it once again at the Destroyer. It hit the creature dead on, but only succeeded on making it split apart briefly only to reform and attack him once again.

While Godzilla was battling the Destroyer, quite a while away in Rabona the citizens of the Holy City were in their homes trembling in terror. Even this far away, the sounds of battle could be heard and Godzilla's roaring was loud enough to be heard even in the city.

Miria stood on the balcony of the Cathedral of Rabona looking off towards the mountains that were far in the distance. Two creatures were fighting to the death over there, and on occasion she could see what looked like a huge beam of blue light fire off into the sky or into the surrounding area, destroying whatever it touched.

Galatea and Tabitha walked up besides her, and stood quietly, watching and listening.

"What do you sense?" Miria asked Galatea. Even though all the warriors in the city could easily feel the enormous Yoki from this far off, they could sense something almost more powerful there. However Galatea could sense them both far better then any of the warriors there and Miria wanted details.

"I sense a malevolent force fighting the large Yoki. Both are almost equally matched, but the larger power has more then its using. And its strange, but even though I feel a great anger and malevolence, I also sense a great sorrow. Whatever is fighting the thing with the large Yoki is Intelligent, but far from human, Yoma or Awakened Being."

Miria was quiet for a moment. She certainly didn't want to risk any of her comrades' lives by getting any closer to that area, but last she heard, Clare, Deneve and Helen were near that area, and if that large...thing that they heard roar was a new creation of the Organization's, then she couldn't allow them to use it!

Just as she was contemplating her options, Tabitha let out a scream of horror, snapping Miria back to reality. What she saw made her blood turn to ice. There, crashing through the mountains, locked in combat with some huge black...mass of Yoki, was one of the biggest and most terrible creatures she ever laid eyes on.

Godzilla roared as he smashed his tail into the Destroyer, scattering it, only for it to reform and swarm him again. It swarmed past his head, and he opened his mouth and bit down hard on it as it surged past.

He shook his head, tearing at the thing, and spit it out and began to stomp on it. His spines glowed blue and he unleashed his Atomic Breath on it, severely burning it. And still it reformed and attacked him.

"W-w-what IS that thing?" Tabitha stammered falling backwards in fear. Galatea couldn't see it, but its power overwhelmed her and she stumbled backwards and leaned against the wall.

Even Miria took a step backwards, startled. Whatever that thing was, there was no possible way the Organization had created it!

"I-I don't know." She managed to say once she got her voice back. Tabitha's scream had attracted the two guards, Sid and Galk, as well as the other two warriors, Clarice and Miata who came running up to see what was going on.

Upon seeing the monster fighting the black mass, Clarice fainted dead away, with Miata dropping to her side trying to wake her up. Sid let out a stream of curses while Galk stood there, dumbfounded by the monster he was seeing.

_There is no possible way we can be seeing that thing from this far away._ He thought, praying that they were all either hallucinating or seeing some trick or illusion. But even as he thought that, the beast roared loudly and they all were forced to cover their ears. Miata quickly followed Clarice's example and fainted dead away next to her, though either from the shock of the monster's roar, the monster itself, or just not wanting to be awake without her was unknown.

That confirmed that they were not just seeing things, and that the monster they were seeing was indeed real, and huge.

"Anyone wanna tell us just WHAT that thing is?" Sid yelled, unable to take his eyes off the battle.

"Godzilla." A voice said behind them, making them turn around, Sid and Galk drawing their weapons, only to see an old man in strange clothing staring at them.

"Wait, what did you say?" Miria asked, unsure she had heard the man correctly. The man looked at her, then replied.

"That's his name: Godzilla." They all looked at him, then back at the monster.

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you know about that thing? How MUCH do you know about it?" Miria asked, looking at him now.

The man sighed wearily, then explained: "I know about Godzilla very well. Once long ago I was in a city, looking into a series of unexplained disappearances of ships in the ocean. However I found out much more then I ever bargained for."

"What happened?" Tabitha asked in a small voice, huddled in a corner shaking.

"Well, some people I knew and I went to this island that was en route to where the ships disappeared. There we learned that the local villagers worshiped a creature they considered their god. They called the thing Gojira and once a year they would sacrifice a young maiden to it by sending her out into the ocean on a raft in hopes of appeasing Gojira."

"Later that night, a massive storm blew through the island. However there was something else in it as well. We heard what sounded like a roar inside the howling of the storm, and huge footsteps. We were camped away from the village, which saved our lives. People died that night. It was horrible."

"In the morning we finally saw the extent of the damage that had been caused. Almost no buildings were left standing. We discovered what looked like craters in the ground, and they were brimming with Radioactivity."

"What's that?" Miria asked. The man's face grew dark as though it was something he did not wish to explain.

"I'll explain it in a way you'll be able to understand. Radioactivity is a certain type of energy that is extremely dangerous. Man developed it as a weapon against each other. It is lethal and will almost always kill anything that is exposed to it. The craters were full of it and in them we found Trilobites, creatures that are supposed to be extinct."

"Suddenly one of the villagers began ringing the warning bell. This signaled that Gojira had been spotted. All the villagers picked up anything they could use as a weapon and went up into the mountains to fight him. Suddenly its head appeared over it. It was a terror to behold. It looked down on us as though it was challenging us to fight it, then it turned around and left."

"We returned to our city where we began to discuss what to do about this. That night, Gojira attacked the city. It completely destroyed everything, and turned the city into a sea of flame. I almost died that day."

The man paused, lost in memories. Godzilla roared again, drawing everyone's attention. The battle was moving away from their point of view, farther away from the city. However they could still hear Godzilla.

Miria looked at the man, then asked gently: "How did you stop it?" The man looked up at her, and this time they definitely saw sadness in his eyes.

"An old friend of mine, a scientist, accidentally developed a weapon, something he had been researching for years. It had the power to destroy all oxygen in the bay near the city, killing all life in it. It was devastating. He named it the Oxygen Destroyer."

Miria and the others were horrified. Something that could destroy all life in the water? That was worse then anything the Organization had made! If it could have been converted to air, then the results would be DEVASTATING! The man must have known what they were thinking, for he continued talking.

"He was very reluctant to use the Oxygen Destroyer. He knew just how devastating it could be, and he knew what would happen if man got a hold of his research. So, after being convinced to use it on Gojira, he burned all his research, notes, everything. His life's work was gone in minutes, burned in flames."

The man's eyes clouded over and he became misty eyed at the next part. "We went to where Gojira was resting in the ocean, and my friend and another man were lowered down to use the Oxygen Destroyer. The other man, a ship captain, was brought up after they found the spot to use it, but my friend...my friend knew that even though all his work was gone, he could still be forced to reveal his secrets. So, as to make sure that the Oxygen Destroyer, one of the most dangerous weapons man has ever made, never fell into anyone's hands, he never surfaced. He chose to die with Gojira and the secret of the Oxygen Destroyer."

They were all quiet after hearing that, Miria especially. To think that a man would sacrifice all his life's work, and his life itself, to prevent a weapon like that from falling into the wrong hands...

"Wait, that still doesn't explain where this Godzilla came from, and how its still alive!" Sid said angrily. Miria thought for a moment, then agreed with him.

"I'm not sure exactly how Godzilla is still alive, or if that's even the same Godzilla as the one that first appeared. However I can tell you how Godzilla came to be."

"Please do." Was all Miria said.

"Godzilla was created by Man. Many years ago, we did some terrible things, and created terrible weapons to win wars. Weapons that killed all life, that burned everything to ash. Because of man's reckless ambitions, Godzilla was born. Because of man's pride and carelessness, we created Godzilla. And now man tries to find ways to destroy him."

The Claymores stared at the man in horror. Godzilla, that monster, was something man had created due to their folly.

Godzilla's...like us. Miria though in realization. It was created by man, because of man's desire to win wars. And now everyone fears and hates it, just like people do us.

"So, what exactly IS Godzilla?" Galk asked, staring at the mountains where the battle could still be heard.

"He is Power. He is Fury. He is unstoppable, untamable, uncontrollable. He does as he wishes, when he feels like it, and what he desires. He is King over all monsters. The Earth cares for him and nurtures him. The Wind does not dare attempt to blow him over. The Lightning strengthens him. The Rain conceals him. Nothing can stand against him or destroy him. Mankind's greatest creation. Man's greatest folly. And yet, he may turn out to be man's greatest ally."

They all stared in surprise at the man, who continued to watch the mountains. Suddenly Miria realized something.

"Uh, I'm sorry but we don't know your name..." The man looked at her and gave a sad smile.

"Martin. Just call me Martin."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>_Laying it a little thick there aren't you Steve? As with __the other two men I put in, I figured its better for them to be a little OOC then to have a OC explaining everything._


	4. Chapter Three: The Final Battle

**Chapter Three: The Final Battle**

* * *

><p>Priscilla stood off to the side of the mountains, torn between two choices. She had located the smell that was attached to Raki and she was determined to find it, and yet this sudden mass of Yoki also caught her attention and now she had lost the scent she had been following!<p>

And to make matters more interesting, she could sense some great...thing near the mass of Yoki. So she had two choices:

1. She could either go and find the scent she had been looking for ever since she met Raki or

2. She could go and check out the two towering powers that were fighting.

She couldn't make up her mind. Which one would be more interesting to see? The scent she somehow knew? Or the massive power that was fighting the mass of Yoki.

Suddenly the choice was made for her. The scent she was tracking was near the huge Yoki and power! She could see what was going on AND finally find the scent at the same time!

Smirking, she took off in the direction of the source of power and the scent. Finally she would remember everything AND get to see something powerful too!

* * *

><p>In the ruins of a small town, Raki was beginning to wake up. He hadn't been expecting Priscilla to stab him in the back, literally, and he certainly hadn't been expecting her to explain that doing that was the only way to save him.<p>

She had then left after regenerating her arm, leaving him there. Raki wasn't sure what was going on, but he had heard some terrible roars coming from the mountains. He had then passed out from the pain and blood loss.

He groaned and slowly stood up. The first thing he noticed was that the parasites in his arm were gone. He looked around but couldn't see them anywhere on the ground. He looked at his shoulder.

There was two big scars where the holes had been, but they were healed up. Upon closer examination, Raki realized with some horror that the parasites weren't gone: They were in his arm!

When they were not able to take over Raki, the parasites died, and then were absorbed into his flesh and slowly dissolving in his body. He turned his head around as much as he could and lifted his cloak to look at his back.

There too was a scar where Priscilla's arm had been stabbed into him, but the arm itself wasn't there. It had pushed itself deep into Raki's body and just like the parasites, was dissolving.

So absorbed in this discovery was Raki that he didn't notice at first that something was different. It wasn't until he bent down to pick up his Broadsword that he noticed it.

There was a smell in the air. At least, that's how Raki could explain it. It was like a smell, but it was more in his head then his nose. He turned around looking for the source, but couldn't find it and became confused.

He assumed it was just that, in his head, when he suddenly found the smell overpowering him. Following its source, he found himself looking at his own sword.

Looking at it, all he saw was the blood of the creatures that had attacked the village. Suddenly his mind was blasted with images. He saw the creatures and the Yoma he had killed.

Suddenly he realized that the "smell" was coming from the blood! Realization dawned on him: He was sensing the creatures' and the Yoma's Yoki! Isley had taught him all about Yoki, Yoma and everything he had known when they had traveled together years ago.

It was that moment that Raki knew what had changed: Him. Because of the parasites and Priscilla's arm, he was changing, and he didn't know if it was good or not.

Upon closer examination, Raki found that his new found perception of Yoki wasn't the only thing that he had. He felt stronger, faster, and all his senses were sharpened considerably. His sword felt like it weighed almost nothing in his hands, and he was filled with a tireless energy.

Seeing a pond nearby, he walked over to it to check his reflection, and was given a shock.

His eyes were no longer brown. They were almost silver in color, though not a true silver like Clare's or the other Warriors. His hair was also much lighter and no longer brown and he could see silver in it.

He was jolted back to reality by a massive roar splitting the air. With his enhanced hearing it almost deafened him. He clamped his hands over his ears, until his hearing adjusted to it and he was able to take them away.

He then looked around and realized that the roar was coming from the mountains far away. That was the direction that Priscilla took off to. But as he pondered what to do, something else caught his attention.

It was a smell, and a real one at that. And it was coming from him. Normally he'd be a little embarrassed by this, but the scent was more attached to him then from him.

_So this is what Priscilla meant._ He thought to himself. As he concentrated on the smell, an image began to form into his head. It wasn't clear at first, but gradually he began to make it out.

It was Clare. Suddenly he realized what the scent that Priscilla smelled was, and even worse what she was going after: Clare!

Gritting his teeth he sheathed his sword and took off for the mountains. He didn't know what Priscilla would do if she found Clare, but he was willing to bet that it would not be good!

* * *

><p>Clare was lying facedown on the ground, panting heavily, Priscilla's foot pushing her head down. Clare, Deneve and Helen had been watching the battle between Godzilla and the Destroyer when they had suddenly felt a large Yoki coming towards them.<p>

Clare had recognized it at once before Priscilla had even come into view. After a short exchange, Clare had rushed in to attack Priscilla, only to be beat back. She had tried to Awaken, but for some reason she couldn't! So now all she could do was lay helplessly on the ground under Teresa's murderer's foot.

Priscilla was staring at Godzilla in nothing short of awe. Even she could feel the power inside him and feel her own helplessness in comparison. Suddenly, the other two warriors rushed at her. She simply batted them away like she would a fly.

Taking her gaze away from the battle, she turned to look at the woman under her foot, then raised her hand.

"I thought that if I found you, I would regain my memories. However it seems that's not the case. So I wonder if I'll regain them, if I kill you. Shall we find out?"

Clare closed her eyes and waited for the blow. She had failed. Failed to Avenge Teresa, and failed to find Raki again. Everything she did had failed and was for nothing!

Tears of rage and sorrow coursed down her cheeks. _I'm sorry, Teresa. I'm sorry, Raki._ She thought, waiting for death to claim her as Priscilla's arm flew towards her head.

* * *

><p>Godzilla was finally fed up with the battle. No matter what he did, his enemy kept getting up and coming back for more and his rage was at its peak. It was time to put an end to this battle once and for all. He gave a mighty thrash of his tail and sent the thing flying far off, then prepared his final attack.<p>

Suddenly, something touched his mind. He snorted and shook his head, but the feeling remained. In it he could feel rage and helplessness, something he once understood all too well.

The feeling pressed on, and Godzilla finally, if reluctantly, focused on it. An image appeared in his mind. It was an insect. In his mind's eye, Godzilla stared at it, a bit dumbfounded.

Why would he be seeing one of the insects that had changed him into what he was now? However, he soon noticed that this one was far different then all the others.

Curious, Godzilla lowered his great head down to get a better look at the insect. He realized it was a female, though nothing like the one that he had once known, long ago, the one who had taken care of his Son and had helped him in small ways.

She was filled with power. Nothing like his own, but far greater then any insect should have. He watched as her tiny mouth opened, but didn't understand the noises coming out of it.

The insect seemed to realize this, for her mouth stopped moving, though it seemed to curve upwards faintly. She closed her eyes, which Godzilla noted were silver in color, and suddenly images appeared in his head again.

This time, it was from the insect's perspective. He watched at other insects came up to her when she was young, and take her away from her village. He witnessed them change her from what she used to be into something entirely different.

He saw her come to be feared by the populace that she once was part of, and feared and respected by her fellows who also got changed. He watched as she grew stronger and stronger.

Understanding came to Godzilla. This insect was like him in some ways. Changed by other insects, she became feared, hated and respected. She was nothing like him, but she also was.

She had felt pain that day. Pain, fear and sorrow. She grew stronger, became more different, and ultimately became what she was now in front of Godzilla.

Godzilla roared his understanding to her, and he felt that she understood his meaning. He watched as this insect went to one of the places that they all dwelt at. He looked on as she killed creatures there without pausing to challenge them or have them reveal themselves.

He then saw her slay the last one, who was gripping a insect much smaller then the others. A child he realized. He watched as eventually she got attached to the child.

Then he saw her get hunted by her own kind. He looked on at she defeated them all, then walk away with the child. He saw one of the other insects go berserk and power surge through her.

Then, he saw the insect die. He saw her head get taken from her body, and saw the other insects die as well by the one who went berserk. He felt rage at that one.

The rage was not only his own, but the rage of the insect who was killed. She had her life taken away from her, went through pain and was changed, and eventually was killed by one of her own, all because she had killed other insects, normal ones, to save the child she loved.

His roar rang out across his mind, and in reality out across the whole island, filled with rage. Suddenly, one last image flashed across his mind. It was the child, grown up. She was just like the other one, and even had her same power and flesh and blood.

And she was behind him on the ground, with another insect standing over her, prepared to kill her.

Then he was snapped back to reality, with only one impression left from that powerful insect. One plea that resounded through his mind:

**_Save my child._**

His roar rang out once again, this time in defiance. He turned his head around, and saw both insects behind him. His mighty tail lashed out, and with an accuracy only he possessed, smashed it into the insect about to kill the child.

* * *

><p>Lingering in the air, brought there by sheer willpower and love for Clare, Teresa's presence was filled with joy. Just as Godzilla had seen her life and connected to her, so too had Teresa seen his life and connected to him.<p>

Even if they were both vastly different beings altogether, even if they were both entirely different in scales of power, size and more, both had one thing in common that linked the two:

Both had a child that they loved dearly.

The memory that was Teresa smiled and watched as Godzilla's tail smashed into Priscilla, missing Clare and everything else only by a miracle. As she faded away, one thought was left, that reached Godzilla, and even Clare:

"Thank you, Godzilla."

* * *

><p>Clare gasped. That was Teresa's voice! She had been expecting to die right then and there, when she had heard Godzilla roar. Suddenly she had felt a massive gust of wind pass right over her, and Priscilla's weight had vanished from above Clare.<p>

However the gust also blew Clare quite a while away, smashing her into the mountain. She was fine however and looked up. There stood Godzilla, looking at her.

She froze, not daring to move as Godzilla stared at her. He gave a small growl and leaned down to her. At this point, Clare didn't dare so much as breathe. Suddenly, she heard Teresa's voice in her head! It said only three words, but they made a large impact:

"_Thank you, Godzilla._"

Godzilla straightened up and roared into the air. To Clare it was almost as though he was saying "you're welcome". But she wasn't paying attention. She had heard Teresa's voice!

But Teresa was dead! Clare had watched Priscilla killed her! And to make things more confusing, she had thanked Godzilla! But what had Godzilla done, and why would Teresa, if it was her, thank him? Godzilla gave another small growl, and snorted, almost blowing Clare over. He stood up and backed up a bit, but still looked at her.

It was then that Clare realized what happened, though how she found out she didn't know. The people of Rabona always said that their loved ones were watching out for them even in death and that they would help them in their time of need.

Somehow Teresa, or a ghost of her or something, had gotten Godzilla to save Clare. Slowly, tears started to go down Clare's cheeks. Even now, Teresa was looking out for her and protecting her.

Before she could think about it anymore, Godzilla suddenly roared in pain. She looked up in time to see the mass of Yoki that was the Destroyer rip through the scar on his chest, re-opening the wound.

Godzilla turned in anger towards the Destroyer. He had temporarily forgot about it when he saw that insect's life, but now he was more then ready to end the battle.

He gave one final growl of warning to the Destroyer, and then began to glow. The glow came slowly, from beneath his skin. Godzilla ignored his bleeding wound and slowly walked towards his enemy. If this was what it took to take then thing down, then so be it.

The energy deep inside him began to grow beyond anything that had been felt on that island. He sensed rather then felt the child and the other two insects that had been with her flee for their lives behind him away from him. It was a good thing too. What he was about to do would be wiping out the area, and he didn't want the child to die. Not after what had just happened.

Suddenly, he was attacked from behind by something. It stabbed into his back, and went through his front. He roared in anger. Now what was attacking him?

He turned his head, and saw that same insect that had been standing over the child. This time however, it was changed. Upon seeing it, Godzilla realized that it was the same insect that had killed that other one, the one who's child he had saved!

His eyes burned with the fires of nothing but pure Rage and Hatred, and he decided to end this insect's life for good!

* * *

><p>Clare, Deneve and Helen were running for their very lives. It was almost impossible for them to not sense the foreboding power that was growing inside Godzilla, and they knew that staying in the area meant certain death.<p>

Suddenly they heard Godzilla's roar of pain, followed a second later by one that stopped them dead: A roar of pure hate.

Trembling, they turned around, and Clare gasped. There, flying in front of Godzilla, was Priscilla! She was attacking Godzilla, and tearing pieces of flesh off of him while the Destroyer swarmed around him, doing the same.

Suddenly, Godzilla's body began to glow red in some places. His eye color turned red, and a shockwave came from his body and ripped threw everything around him. The Destroyer was torn almost apart by it while Priscilla was knocked backwards in the air.

Godzilla's spines then began glowing red, and the air around his mouth burned like never before. It tore through his mouth and he blasted Priscilla point blank range with it.

This attack was different then the normal one though. It was red, and was spiraling around and the power in it was incredible! It tore through Priscilla before she even knew what hit her.

She gave one loud shriek of pain and horror, and then nothing. She simply wasn't there anymore. Godzilla then turned his head while still firing his Red spiral Atomic Ray and let it loose on the Destroyer.

The land was torn apart from the force of the blast, and the Destroyer was vaporized on the spot. There was nothing left, not even the sense of Yoki to ever show it had existed.

Godzilla then closed his mouth, cutting off the power. Soon the glowing slowly faded away and he stood there. Then, he reared his head back, lifted it to the sky, and roared in triumph.

* * *

><p>Miria, Tabitha, Clarice and Miata had left the city earlier. They had decided that it was best if they went to wherever that monster was. They certainly couldn't stand around after hearing everything Martin had told them and he went with them.<p>

Along the way they ran into Yuma and Cynthia, both tired and wounded, but alive. Together all six made their way to the mountains, just in time to see Godzilla unleash his final attack on the Destroyer and Priscilla.

Now they were standing there in awe, not knowing if they should get any closer. Suddenly they heard someone cry out, and they all turned in time to see Clare, Deneve and Helen running towards them.

Miria breathed a sigh of relief. All seven of the warriors had survived and were ok. Soon introductions were made, and Martin once again explained the story of Godzilla, though it wasn't as long as when he told Miria and the others.

Suddenly, Godzilla's roar broke through their little bubble of happiness. And the roar was one of pain. They all turned to see Godzilla standing where he had been, bleeding severely.

His skin was missing chunks, and the hole in his chest was oozing blood. But that wasn't the worse part. The ground underneath Godzilla was cracking and breaking open!

"Godzilla!" Clare cried in horror as the Behemoth started to fall. Godzilla roared again and again, and slowly started to disappear from sight. Suddenly the ground gave way fully, and Godzilla vanished completely.

The last thing they heard was Godzilla's long scream as he fell into the earth, and as it collapsed on him, and it tore at their hearts. They all watched as the ground sealed up where the hole had been, and sealing up Godzilla for good.

Tears were silently streaking down Clare's face unnoticed and unheeded, but no one took notice. After all, she wasn't the only one. Deneve covered her eyes while Helen sniffed loudly. Clarice hugged Miata who was quietly sobbing in her arms.

Martin, who had been been standing there watching, suddenly spoke up, causing everyone to look at him. When they did, they stared in shock. Marin was slowly fading away! He was already partially transparent!

"Nature has way sometimes, of reminding man of just how small he is. She occasionally throws up the terrible offsprings of our pride and carelessness, to remind us of how puny we really are in the face of a tornado, an earthquake, or a Godzilla. The reckless ambitions of man are often dwarfed by their dangerous consequences. For now, Godzilla, that strangely innocent, and tragic monster, has gone to earth. Whether he returns or not, or is never again seen by human eyes, the things he has taught us, remain."

With that, Steve Martin was gone. Miria and the others slowly turned back to where Godzilla had been standing, tears now in all of their eyes. As one, they all slowly unsheathed their swords, and raised them in front of their faces in salute to a being vastly different then them, and yet also the same:

Godzilla, King of the Monsters.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>_ Well, there's the end. To answer a few questions, as I've said in the Prologue, the Godzilla in this story is the one from Godzilla Tokyo S.O.S. When he begins to __glow red, its basically how Godzilla looked from Godzilla vs. Destoroyah. Also, this Godzilla has the roar from Godzilla 1985. The little bit there when Godzilla falls into the earth, and Steve Martin's little monologue are also from the ending of Godzilla 1985. I thought it would be a nice touch._

_To get the full effect, I highly recommend watching the video called Godzilla - Death of a Innocent Monster and listening to it while reading the ending of this. __The part with Teresa and Godzilla is there because I wanted a bonding scene between the two and I wanted an excuse to have Godzilla and Clare bond, but a whole list of reasons as to why it would normally not work is evident, namely the fact that Teresa's dead and Godzilla's Godzilla. So why not a memory or ghost of her contacting Godzilla to save Clare? I'm really pleased with how this whole chapter turned out and I hope you all enjoyed it too._


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p>It had been a month since the day Godzilla appeared. The Organization had fallen hard. Miria, the former rank number six warrior, had led a rebellion and all the warriors of the Organization had gone to her side.<p>

Godzilla had an effect on everyone, in more ways then one. Miria had taken everything that the man called Martin had told them to heart. Finally, when she decided to take down the Organization, instead of going alone, she brought the other six with her.

The other warriors at the Organization had joined their cause, and together they toppled them once and for all. However some of the top members had escaped, Dae being one of them.

Rubel had left later, thanking the warriors, and promising them that the other side would not arrive at the island or bring any of their own warriors with them, and would leave the island to itself. They weren't sure that they could trust him, but they let him leave.

Soon the warriors split up and went their own ways. Clare was the first to go, leaving to find Raki. Helen and Deneve left afterwards, heading to Rabona where they were last heard dating the two guards, Sid and Galk.

Everything was finally quiet and almost peaceful. Almost.

* * *

><p>Dae walked to the spot where Godzilla had disappeared into the earth. Looking at the ground, he spotted what he was searching for: Cells from Godzilla.<p>

Dae had watched the entire battle from afar, and then crept close enough that he had been able to see and hear what some old man said to the warriors before fading to nothing. He hadn't even noticed that the man he had talked to had disappeared while he wasn't looking.

Pulling out a small bottle, Dae picked up the Godzilla cells and placed them inside it, then put it away. This made seven bottles he had altogether. The rest of the Godzilla cells were either buried under the earth along with Godzilla, or were picked off by the warriors, or native wildlife.

"I wonder, just what type of warriors I can make using these cells, and the DNA of those seven warriors..."

He gave an evil smile at the thought of it, and slowly shuffled away with his prize.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>_lol Well now, there's a decent cliffhanger for an Epilogue. Now, I have not thought up a Sequel at all for this, mainly because it hasn't been decided if there should be one._

_However, if you want to write a Sequel, then just PM me and I'll give you the OK lol. As for how Godzilla appearing would affect Miria to where she doesn't go alone, well its because she saw that Godzilla was alone, and saw what happened to him in the last chapter._

_She used her Common Sense lol. Merry Christmas everyone and I hope you enjoyed this little story I thought up!_


End file.
